User blog:Zaxzax12/Nexus Adventures story Chapter 9
Atom and Matt: Atom and Matt tried to think of a way to escape as they scanned the ships shiny metal walls, glossed floor, and high ceiling. But by the other minifigs who walked the halls left no doubt that they were on a pirate ship, and by the detail and expensive furniture, it was obviously owned by one of the most successful pirate captains in the galaxy. “She is a beauty, isn't she?” asked Goggles breaking the silence “I guess.” Said Matt in an uneasy voice, “Better then the bucket of bricks you found us in.” said Atom sarcastically, “Indeed it is, I have pirated many ships and fixed mine up so my crew and I can fly in comfort.” Said Goggles “So where are you taking us?” asked Matt “Why to the Master of course.” Said Goggles proudly “Who is this, Master?” asked Atom “Why him.” Said Goggles pointing to the captain’s chair as the bridge door opened. Rose and Ferfature: “TALK STROMLING!” shouted Ferf while punching the Stromling once more. “I don’t think you’ll be able to break him with forceful tactics Ferf.” Said Rose, walking into the room “Huh, I think your right, we’d better find a different way.” Said Ferf “Let me have a go at interrogating him and you go tend to the controls.” Said Rose “Are you sure, I mean you are hurt maybe I should stay with you.” Said Ferf with deep concern in his voice, “I’ll be fine.” Rose replied sweetly. So with hesitant feet, Ferf left to tend to the controls. “Now I will do this as nice as possible, but I have a very short temper so no games got it?!” Said Rose, in the same stern tone she used with recruits. “Of course, but I won’t need to talk, everything that you want to know will be answered in a few minutes.” Said the Stromling with an evil grin across his face. “Ferf, Get in here!” shouted Rose, “What is it?” asked Ferf. But before Rose could answer the alarm sounded, Ferf ran to the controls but it was too late, they were already being pulled in by a tractor beam. Captain Goggle's ship: “Looks like Rose and Ferf have joined the party.” Said Matt, as some of captain Goggle's crew brought them into the room. “So they got you two as well.” Said Ferf “Yep.” Said Atom “Welcome, I believe you have met Captain Goggles, along with his trusty and loyal first, second, third, and forth mates; Allen, Finley, Grey Dolphin and Raysfan." said a voice from the captain's chair. “Who are you! Show yourself you coward!” demanded Rose. Slowly the captains chair turned the crew backing away as he faced the prisoners. Then he said with a teasing maniacal voice. “Why don’t you recognize me?” The prisoners stood in horror as a completely infected skeleton stared down at them. He had an infected cloack and scepter with a round jewel on the end, and Maelstrom smoke were his legs should have been. “You!” they all shouted at once. Next Chapter Previous Chapter Category:Blog posts Category:Story